Doctors Orders
by Gabbythetabby
Summary: Nico is in the infirmary, but Will can't keep his lips off him much longer...


The last thing Nico expected being woken up to was a kiss.

His eyes fluttered open to see a camp necklace, with so many beads he couldn't count them all. He blinked groggily, trying to look up at the person kissing his forehead.

"Nngh?" Nico half yawned, half asked. The lips immediately left his forehead, a little gasp escaping his Prince Charming that had woken him.

"N-Nico!" A voice stuttered. I know the voice, thought Nico as his vision focused. I know that tanned skin, those green eyes, that blond hair. "You weren't supposed to wake up until the afternoon!" Will Solace said quickly.

Nico could see his cheeks were flushed pink, and judging from his body language, he was in fight or flight mode. Though Nico had a feeling it was more like 'run away or 'talk to the son of Hades I just kissed'. They were equally terrifying choices.

The Apollo boy was standing by the closed door, tense and panicking. His eyes were wide and he kept wringing his wrists over and over. Nico felt bad for the guy. It wasn't like he had accidentally caused World War III or anything.

Nico sat up slowly, groaning quietly; he was not a morning person, and not even a kiss from someone as cute as Will could change that. He rubbed his eyes and pushed his dark hair out of his face, then looked up at his fretting medic.

"Will? Are you okay?" He asked quietly. The spot on his forehead where his lips had been earlier still tingled. It was a good feeling.

Will grasped for anything to cover up what he'd done. "I just-I didn't mean-you had a little-" he broke off, sighing and hanging his head. "No. I'm not okay." He said quietly. He ran a hand through his hair, tugging on it and cussing lowly in Greek.

Nico's heart ached. He felt bad for Will. He was freaking out over nothing, but Nico wasn't quite sure how he could help him. He struggled in his sheets before swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

Will rushed over and put his hands on Nico's shoulders to keep him sitting. "No, you're on bed rest. You can't get up." He said, avoiding Nico's eyes. "I...I'm sorry about what I did. You just...you looked like an angel..." His voice had dropped to a whisper. Nico was glad he was sitting, otherwise his knees would've given out.

"I didn't really mean to." Will continued softly when Nico didn't respond; he was stunned into silence. "Ever since the battle, you've been all that's kept me going. Just the thought of you makes me want to work harder. When you came here, I was so glad. I used to work so I could get out and see you, but now I can make sure you're okay all the time." He said quietly.

Nico couldn't find the words. It seemed as if all the oxygen in the world had gone out of the room. Will...Will liked him? Nico couldn't tell what he was really trying to get across. Maybe it was just brotherly love, thought Nico. He couldn't afford to fall in love with someone who could never love him back. Not again.

While Nico sat engulfed in his thoughts, Will was obviously still panicking. He lifted his hands from Nico's shoulders and sighed. "I'm sorry." He said, running a hand over his face. "I shouldn't have...I understand you're uncomfortable. I'll get Victoria to take care of you from now on."

Nico's wide eyes got even wider. Will was the only thing keeping him in the infirmary. If he left, so did Nico. "No." was all he could manage. "No. I want you to take care of me." He said quietly.

Will looked up, shocked. "W-why? I just...I just kissed you." He said, his cheeks pink. Nico shook his head. "No you didn't. You kissed my forehead. That was a pathetic excuse for a kiss." He said simply.

Nico's bearings had come back to him, and he even managed a smile for Will. Normally the two teased, like Nico had, but he began to rethink his words when Will stood there, jaw slack and eyes wide.

Nico tried for a little laugh. "I mean..." He scratched the back of his neck. "It wasn't even a real kiss. I thought you could do better than that." Now Nico had probably gone too far. He hung his head, sighing inwardly. He could've fixed things with Will, and now he'd gone and messed everything up.

Nico was just about to crawl into his bed and die of embarrassment when Will took a shuffling step forward. "I guess I've got work to be done, huh?" He said quietly. The two boys looked up, their eyes meeting shyly. Will reached up, gently brushing a piece of dark hair out of his eyes.

Nico held his breath. "I think we both do, Will." He whispered. Will's hand lightly trailed along his jaw, his fingertips sending sparks through Nico's body. They were both so close, their faces only inches apart when Will pulled away his hand and looked down.

"You should rest. Doctors orders." He said stiffly. His fists clenched, like he was keeping himself from touching his patient. Nico immediately missed the feeling of his touch, of the sparks he sent through his whole being. He gently took Wills chin in his hand, lifting his face so it was level with his.

"Screw doctors orders." Nico whispered. And with that, he pressed his lips to Wills.

Despite their constant flirting, Will seemed surprised by the kiss. At first Nico panicked, thinking he had misread all the signs, but it turned out the healer was just as nervous as he was. After a moment, his soft lips responded, much to Nico's relief. They weren't rough or fast; they took their time. Nico cupped Wills face in his hands while Will wrapped his arms around Nico, holding him close. Their lips work in a slow rhythm, soft and gentle, until neither had the breath to continue.

They sat in silence for a moment, foreheads pressed against each other. The only sounds was their breathing, as quiet as it was. Nico's hands were draped around his neck, with Wills strong arms still around his patient.

"So...that wasn't a bad start, right?" whispered Nico. There was a moment of silence before Will chuckled, lifting his head and pressing another quick kiss to Nico's lips. "That was excellent. I say we practice, several times a day." Nico's face broke into a look of pure happiness at Wills radiant smile. The two were both dorky idiots, but they were dorky idiots who were in love. Will chuckled and winked at Nico.

"Doctors orders, Death Boy."


End file.
